Peace in Our Time
by LauraWalden
Summary: Lily, James and friends recieve word of the birth of Neville Longbottom


_A/N: This story has been edited for grammar and spelling mistakes that were noted in reviews. The content has not changed!_

"Hi, Sirius," said James, carefully opening the front door to his home. "How are you, mate?"

"Been better, been worse," said Sirius with a cocky grin. He handed the six-pack of Butterbeers to James and strolled over to Lily, who was slumped on the couch. Her red hair was piled loosely on top of her head, with the odd strand falling down and sticking to her sweaty face. She was fanning herself vigorously with a folded piece of paper and running a glass of ice water along her neck. Her large stomach protruded from under her tank top, glistening in the fading sunlight. "Hey, Lils. Haven't had the baby yet, huh?"

James groaned and Lily snapped, "Yes, actually, I have! I just like being this large and this hot so I shoved a quaffle up my…." Sirius roared with laugher and James coughed.

"More water honey?" She gave him her glass silently and James refilled it with a wave of his wand. Out of the corner of his mouth, he whispered, "She's a bit touchy about not having had the baby."

"I am NOT touchy!" Lily yelled.

"She's getting really uncomfortable. . . ."

"The Healer says its about 7 or 8 pounds now! You try lugging around 8 pounds in your pelvis!"

"And hot . . ."

"It's record heat!" With great effort, Lily turned around to glare at the men. James smiled charmingly; Sirius looked around the tiny living room for an emergency exit. "If I could haul myself off this couch, I would come over there and. . . ." Another knock at the door sounded and the threesome froze. Lily glanced at James, who nodded in understanding. She slouched back on the couch; he went to open the door.

"Just Remus!" called James and Remus laughed.

"Just Remus?"

"Well, you can never be too careful."

"I know." He walked into the living room and, seeing the very pregnant and very grumpy Lily, smiled charmingly. "Lily, love." He kissed her cheek. "You look lovely. You're glowing." He patted her sticky belly gently and cooed, "Hi, there, little lady."

"Still think it's a girl?" grumped James, a bit irritated that his friend was able to get a smile out of his wife when all he could get were nasty looks and barks for water.

"Yes, a pretty little girl just like her mother."

"Did I ever tell you that you are my favorite person?" asked Lily with a grin. Remus laughed; the others groaned.

"It's it hot in here?" asked Remus innocently. He pulled out his wand and a cool breeze began to flow through the room. The temperature instantly dropped several degrees. Lily groaned with pleasure.

"That feels _good_," she sighed, closing her eyes and tipping her head back. "Remus, marry me and I'll give you lots of babies."

"Hey!" yelped James as Sirius roared with laughter. "You're married to me! You're having MY baby!"

"Your big headed stubborn baby," muttered Lily, still smiling lazily. "But he," she added, jerking her thumb at Remus, "makes the house cooler."

"See if you get any butterbeer out of me!" threatened James but Remus gave him an innocent _What did I do?_ smile.

oooOOOooo

The night wore on, with Sirius and Remus updating Lily on their missions for the Order and Sirius regaling everyone with an adventurous tale about Gideon and Fabien Prewett. Lily suspected that at least ninety per cent of the story was exaggerated but she enjoyed the distraction from the sharp kicks to her ribs.

"Then," Sirius added, snorting, "Fab says to me… He says. . . ."

"An owl," interrupted Remus suddenly.

"No, nothing about an owl," said Sirius looking confused.

"Not you," said Remus, pointing to the window. "An owl at the window." Indeed, a large owl was knocking at the window, a piece of parchment tied to its leg.

A collective chill went throughout the room as everyone recognized it as an Order owl. Highly intelligent and specially trained, the owls were used only for communication between members of the Order. They were trained to recognize Order members and give messages only to the recipient. If someone else tried to take the message, they would fight back and die trying to protect their letters. Typically used to convey orders, information about missions and information about the Order's members, they seldom brought good news.

James dropped his Butterbeer on the floor and jumped up, unhooking the window. The owl flew in and perched on his shoulder. He carefully took the parchment and stroked the owl's head. It hooted softly before flying out the window.

"That's Frank's handwriting," he said tersely, examining the outside of the envelope.

"Not Alice!" gasped Lily, her face suddenly turning pale. "Alice… she's due now too! Oh, something's happened to Alice!"

"Lily, calm down!" snapped James, a little too harshly. "Nothing's happened to Alice!"

"You don't know… those owls never bring good news… Thanks Remus," she said, taking an offered handkerchief and blowing her nose. James glared at his friend again before ripping open the letter. He scanned it quickly and relief flooded over his face. Throwing his head back, he gave a long, hearty laugh.

"It's fine! Listen to this." They all leaned in close. "James and Lily, Alice and I are pleased to announce the birth of our son, Neville Frank Longbottom. Alice was a trooper and Baby Neville weighs ten pounds! I think he looks like Alice; Mum says he looks like me. We are all well and Alice says that Lily must come visit soon. Regards, Frank."

There was silence for a moment before Lily began to cry. "Oh, I'll kill Frank for using an Order's owl! He knows better! A little boy, how wonderful! But I'll have to beam Frank! Alice… Alice is a mother; isn't that sweet? Ten pounds! James," she asked suddenly, turning to her husband, "Do you think our baby will be ten pounds?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging helplessly with a confused glance at his friends. They just shrugged, as unused to this pregnant Lily as he was.

"Neville Frank Longbottom, eh?" asked Sirius with a wiry grin. "With a name like Neville, that poor kid is going to get himself beat up at Hogwarts." James laughed.

"_Neville_." He shuttered. "I wonder where they came up with that fool name."

"Sounds like a sissy name," agreed Sirius. "I hope he learns to defend himself."

"With Frank and Alice for parents, that kid's going to be tops in his class," said Remus. "They're the two best Aurors we've got."

"True," said James. "Frank's saved my arse more that once, right Lily?"

"Actually, I think it was Alice," she said and the other two snickered. "Seriously, don't you guys get anything?"

"What?" they asked at once, looking confused.

"The baby's name, Neville. You don't get it, do you?" They shook their heads and Lily sighed. "Neville. Alice told me why she picked it. It means…" the tears began to flow again, "… It means _peace in our time._"

A collective silence fell over the room. Sirius swirled the last of his Butterbeer in the bottle, and then drained it. James read the letter again before handing it to Lily, who was still crying. Remus stared out the window before suddenly turning back to his friends.

"To Neville Frank Longbottom," he said, raising his bottle. "May he bring peace in our time."

"To Neville," the others echoed, clinking their glasses softly together.


End file.
